Blonde
by SheCan
Summary: Annabeth's feeling insecure, and, just like always, Percy's there to let her know she's being stupid. Just a little oneshot because it's past my bedtime and I can't sleep.


**A/N Hello, everyone! I should really be asleep already, and I _definitely_ shouldn't be on the computer because I'm developing a migraine and this is so not helping, but I just started typing and this happened. I thought I'd share.**

**Oh, and sorry the title sucks. I'm not very creative at one in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Darn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth was the smartest girl at camp, and no one could dispute that, not even her siblings. It was a well-known fact that she knew more than anyone else did.

The mortals at school even picked up on it. It was obvious to anyone that spoke with her. Only, they had to _speak_ with her to know that. They couldn't just _look_ at her and know. She had to _speak_.

The stereotype of a dumb blonde had (figuratively) ruined Annabeth's life. People doubted her before they knew her. It always made her maliciously happy when she could prove them wrong, but it was always a blow to her self-esteem when they breezed over her to ask the brunettes advice, or the redhead with glasses.

For years she'd learned how to handle it, how to deal with people assuming the least of her. She always let them know exactly how wrong they were, and she took great pride in upstaging them. Even though they didn't know she was a daughter of the Wisdom Goddess, she was, and she wanted to be treated as such.

However, it had become increasingly difficult to deal with people's assumptions. Everyone just automatically assumed that she was an airhead, simply because she was blonde. She could make jokes that the _real_ airhead was Thalia, but Thalia was smart. Not Annabeth smart, but no one ever doubted her just because of her hair color.

Annabeth had made a rash decision, something she was occasionally known to do, and gone to the store one morning before returning to camp.

As much as Annabeth loved her siblings, she knew that, in order to actually get the privacy she needed, she couldn't stick around in the Athena cabin. Her brothers and sisters were all too curious and nosy, and they'd barge in on her just to learn something new. She couldn't blame them, for she would do the same thing in their position, but that didn't mean she wanted to endure their constant pestering.

Instead, you could find Annabeth in Percy's bathroom that afternoon, muttering to herself about her poorly thought out plan. Annabeth knew she'd likely regret it, but she found herself also excited for the change. She thought that maybe things would be easier if she went through with it.

She slipped on the plastic gloves and ripped open the package, mixing it together in the plastic tray.

"Okay," she told herself. "You can do this."

Annabeth swirled the little plastic comb through the purple concoction before lifting it up to her face. She took a sniff and wrinkled her nose, afraid of the chemical impurity and the brain cells she'd just destroyed.

Just as she was about to run the comb from her roots to her ends, the bathroom door swung open, revealing Percy, his face wrinkled just the same as hers.

"What the Hades are you doing in here?"

She held up the comb innocently. "Dying my hair?"

His face changed from disgust, to confusion, before turning to anger.

"Why would you do that?"

She rolled her eyes, huffing, before setting the comb down in the plastic tray. "People think I'm stupid, Percy. They don't think I know anything. I'm so sick and tired of being a blonde."

"No one thinks you're stupid. Everyone knows you're the most brilliant demigod. What's gotten into you?"

Annabeth threw her hands in the air and turned away from him. "I _know_ what mortals think of me. Athena even knows what everyone would think of her. To save herself the embarrassment, she has _brown_ hair. Why don't _I _have brown hair, too?"

Percy placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. He pulled her into his chest and twirled a honey blonde curl around his index finger, eyeing it carefully.

"Since when do you care what anyone else thinks?"

"Since the world started judging everyone based on their genetic code."

Percy smiled slightly, expecting an answer just like that. He looked into her silvery gray eyes and tried to tell her everything he was thinking and feeling with the one glance.

"I know why you want to change your hair. Now give me a reason to keep it."

She made a face. "There's no pro con list here, Perce. I _want_ to change my hair because I'm sick of everyone looking down on me because of it."

"_I_ don't look down on you because of your hair."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're only saying that out of obligation; because you're my boyfriend."

He scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I'm saying that because it's true."

Her expression didn't change so he gently lifted her up and sat her on the countertop, standing in between her open thighs. He brushed her hair back behind her ear, and grasped her chin gently so as to get her to meet his gaze again.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

She nodded, her face clearly showing her puzzlement. "Yeah, of course. It was right after you killed the Minotaur the first time. You carried Grover down to the Big House and passed out."

Percy grinned slightly. "I thought my mom was dead. I'd just stabbed a giant bull, and my best friend had hooves. I was scared, and I didn't even know what was happening to me. I wasn't sure of my surroundings at all."

"So?"

"So, do you know what my last thought was before I passed out?"

"Grover smells like a barnyard?"

Percy chuckled. "I had actually thought of that during the ride over here. No, I looked at you, and I thought your hair was so pretty, blonde and curly like a princess."

Annabeth blushed, biting her bottom lip. "That's not true."

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. "I assure you it is. Before I learned your name, I just referred to you as the pretty blonde girl. And even now, when I look at you, I just think about how I love that you're blonde and defy the stereotypes the world's set."

"You'd say that even if I had brown hair, because you're supposed to."

He shook his head again. "No, I'd say that even if you didn't have hair, because I love you, and that makes you beautiful to me no matter what."

Suffice it to say, Annabeth did _not_ dye her hair that day, or any of the days she had afterwards. Percy did a pretty good job at reminding her how he felt about her, and when she was old and her hair did fall out, Percy's love never wavered, and she never complained about it again.

* * *

**A/N (part two) So, firstly, I just want to say that this was not very serious, but kind of very fun. Um, I'm not going to lie, I was totally inspired by a Randy Travis song. Forever and Ever Amen. There's just a line in it where he mentions her hair falling out, and I'm like, "Ah, very sweet, so wow, much cute," but a lot less Doge like. **

**Eh. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. I got a request for another oneshot, and who am I to disappoint? Well, _me_, but that's beside the point.**

**Tell me your thoughts and whatnot!**

**OOOH! To anyone that likes fanfiction (I'm really hoping that's all of you), SOPA has struck once more! A lot of you might know what I'm talking about, but if you don't, it's basically this group of people that are trying to shut down this website and any other like it. Please please PLEASE go sign the pledge to stop it! Just look up "stop SOPA 2014," or something like that. It's on the White House website. We need 10,000 more signatures before TOMORROW! Go now and sign!**

**This has been a message from SheCan. Um, that is all.**

**Thank you!**

**-SheCan**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
